


Ten jeden mały błąd

by PartofWorld



Series: Wilmuga One shots [33]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Protective Smuga, Smuga jest tym groźnym and you can't change my mind, Tadek ma zajarkę bo coś wie, najprawdopodobniej Wilmuga, no typie wybrałeś złą osobę do grożenia jej no, overprotective boyfriends
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Nieco crackowa wersja spotkania z piratami podczas rejsu na Nową Gwineę.Powiedzmy, że niektóre wybory po prostu prowadzą do zagłady, gdy nie jesteś świadomy, że ktoś ma świra na punkcie ochrony bliskich mu osób.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Series: Wilmuga One shots [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005
Comments: 17
Kudos: 4





	Ten jeden mały błąd

Herszt powinien był się ogarnąć, że coś tutaj nie gra, w chwili gdy spokojny mężczyzna o jasnych oczach nawet nie drgnął, gdy ostry nóż oparł się o jego gardło.

Wydawał się na coś czekać.  
Spokojnie, bez emocji. Po prostu patrzył na zwierzchnika pirackiego statku, którego trudno byłoby nazwać kapitanem, gdy jego okręt unieruchomiono w sposób dość brutalny.

\- Zaczniesz gadać... albo skończysz bez oczu...

Nadal zero reakcji.

Zniecierpliwiony, trzasnął go w twarz na odlew. Chwycił go za kołnierz kurtki i wysyczał prosto w twarz:

\- Masz trzy sekundy...

Nie zdążył zacząć odliczania.

Nagle drugi z bezczelnych natrętów westchnął ciężko i orzekł:

\- Niech to licho, a taką miałem ochotę sam ci kark ukręcić!

Herszt zawahał się.  
Spojrzał w bok, na ogromną sylwetkę człowieka, którego musiało trzymać trzech marynarzy, by nadal pozostał jeńcem, do czasu związania mu dłoni.

\- Że co?

\- Powaga. Aż mnie ręce świeżbiły... No nic... takie życie. Innym razem.

Pirat nie rozumiał. Powoli przekrzywił głowę.

\- No nie zabijesz mnie, to pewne, skoro zaraz zawiśniecie na rejach. 

Nowicki skrzywił się, pokręcił głową.

\- No to też... Ale nie... nie o to mi chodziło.

Herszt całkiem zapomniał o milczku, podszedł do tego drugiego.

\- Że co? - powtórzył już z irytacją.

\- No jesteś trupem.

\- Czym?

\- Trupem. Nie żywy. Truposz. Denat. Przekręcił się... _bleh_ \- opadł głową na bark, wystawiając język - No jaśniej już nie umiem, no!

Przez chwilę herszt gapił się na niego zbyt zdezorientowany, by poderżnąć mu gardło.

\- Ja? - upewnił się.

\- Ano ty, bratku.

Brwi pirata podjechały ku górze.

\- Dziwna jest twoja logika - przyznał powoli - Masz nóż pod gardłem. Nie masz broni. Jak niby miałbym być trupem?

Nowicki niemal z ubolewaniem pokręcił głową i dobitnie orzekł:

\- Jesteś trupem. 

Herszt naprawdę nie rozumiał. Pojmany olbrzym nie wyglądał na obłąkanego. A mimo to, powoli pokiwał głową, raz jeszcze utwierdzając go, że już właściwie umarł.

\- Niby czemu miałby...

I w tym momencie herszt poczuł na sobie czyjś wzrok. Odruchowo zerknął przez ramię na drugiego z pojmanych.  
Podskoczył.

Tuż za sobą zobaczył parę lodowatych, pełnych bezlitosnej konsekwencji, szarych oczu.

Tymczasem Wilmowski pobieżnie roztarł nadgarstki, kiwnął na nich głową, wskazując ich sobie kolejno.

\- A tak. Poznajcie się. Janie, kapitan piratów i handlarz żywym towarem. Kapitanie, Jan Smuga.

Facet stojący przed nim bez cienia miłosierdzia w oczach, powoli postąpił krok bliżej pirata

\- Jesteś cholernym trupem - powtórzył z rozbawieniem Nowicki, któremu Tomek już przeciął więzy - Jeśli masz ostatnie słowa, to się lepiej pospiesz...

Cofając się odruchowo o krok, herszt zrozumiał, że popełnił tamtego dnia dwa kolosalne błędy. 

Nie policzył osób, które wziął w niewolę po ataku na drugi statek, skutkiem czego nie wyłapał nieobecności tych dwóch, którzy teraz wleźli mu na statek i rozwalili załogę po cichu, jak jacyś cholerni ninja. 

I przyłożył nóż do gardła Andrzeja Wilmowskiego, a potem go uderzył. 

Po raz pierwszy ktoś ujrzał w oczach herszta strach, gdy Smuga postąpił krok ku niemu, a jedynym co wyrażała jego mina była zimna, spokojna determinacja. 

I wiedział jedno...   
Był już cholernym trupem. 


End file.
